Fine Line
by grou
Summary: Emily is a young girl attending college and openly gay after years of struggling. She meets Paige and they become friends but something's not quite right. That is, Paige saying some things and then doing the exact opposite. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I've been reading a lot of stories lately and I decided to try writing one. Well the fact is that English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. I'll try to do my best! I'm a pretty little liars fun so the story that I wanna try is about Emily and Paige. I don't know how many chapters it will be. I'm on vacation right now so I'll try and update as much as possible. So give this story a try and tell me what you think about it._

Emily is a young girl attending college and openly gay after years of struggling. She meets Paige and they become friends but something's not quite right. That is, Paige saying some things and then doing the exact opposite. What will happen between them?

PROLOGUE

Emily POV

"I'm gay!" I finally said it. I finally said it to my best friend Liam after all this time. It took me so many years actually. I've known that guy since the first day of school and we've been like siblings for like 12 years. I don't have any brothers or sisters and neither does he. So we grew up together and we developed that kind of relationship. He is family to me and even though I love him so much I couldn't tell him till now. You might wonder what changed. Well let me tell you a little story.

Growing up I knew that something was different with me. I saw all my friends being in love but for me it was different. I was afraid of that feeling. I still am to be honest. I always found girls more appealing but I was scared to death to admit that I might be gay. So I kept it all inside and tried to convince myself that I was ok. Well I was till I turned 14. Then I met her. The one that changed me for good. The one that made me so sick of pretending. We met in school and started hanging out. Her name? Mandy. Simple isn't it? Well not for me. She was smart and funny and beautiful and all those things you'll admire in someone. A very good student and a great piano player. So we started hanging out with a bunch of people and we got really close. I mean we were like two magnets. And I didn't know the reason until it was too late for me to fix it. She was straight. I mean really straight! Actually I became friends with some of her boyfriends.

And then she met that guy Steve. He was ok I guess but what troubled me was the fact that me and him we were very much alike. And she always said how much we were alike in doing things. Emily this and Steve that. Then it hit me! I was jealous. And I realized that the jealousy I felt was not normal. I've never felt such feeling with anyone else. I wanted her all by myself. All her attention. I wanted to be the one who made her happy. But that wasn't the case apparently. Even though she broke up with him, the next one came.

And then the real trouble started. She got together with that guy who had a thing with our other best friend Anna first. So the whole thing was a secret and only me, her, him and his best friend knew. And why? Because when Anna figured it out a war had started. And I was in the middle, trying to protect Mandy but also trying to stick with Anna because she was right. It was a really bad move to do something with your best friend's ex. So when we were in high school everyone was mad. I tried to keep them both in my life but I couldn't stand hearing all those bad things. It drove me crazy. So Mandy and I started these series of mini fights when we were 16. For any possible reason. I was fed up from being secretly in love with her, watching her every day with her boyfriend and trying to maintain my friendship with both of them. So one day after a huge fight I told her. I told her that the reason for my behavior was that. And I didn't really wait for her to turn me down or anything. I just wanted to be honest with her. She took it better than I thought even though she didn't answer my texts for a whole week.

Nothing happened between us but I have to admit that all that trouble this story caused me made me more mature. I chose to go to a different school the following year so I wouldn't mess her up anymore. The good thing is that we still keep in touch. Even if it's a little awkward sometimes.

The rest of my high school years went by more smoothly. The school I went to was the same as Liam's. We were in different schools for some years because the other one was closer to my house. So it was easy for me to go there. I had someone. I met my other good friends there. Alex and Jerry. They are a couple for 5 years now. And Alex was a great advisor even though she's crazy.

The last year of high school I started hanging out with that guy Dean. I thought that I might try to act normal for once in my life. The fact is that he was really great. And we were friends before anything else. I really loved him and cared about him but when things got serious I couldn't feel it. That thing you feel when you want someone. When your whole body is on fire. That was it then. I tried but nothing happened. So I told myself to stop lying and live my truth.

The summer that followed I was invited to a party. What happened there? Well as far as I remember I had a great time! I met this girl named Joanna. I really liked her. So it's not really strange that when she told me to follow her to one of the rooms I did. The next morning I freaked out so much that I erased her number. It took me 6 months to tell what happened to anyone. Here we are now. Me, telling my best friend what happened that night.

"What?" Liam was looking at me with this strange expression. "I mean I thought about it, but what happened?" I was worried he might change his opinion about me but I had to take that risk. So I explained in little detail what happened and then…

"That's great! Way to go pal! I didn't know you had it in you tiger!" I was stunned! He was happy for me! He made a joke about it. I was relieved because he was the first to know. The days passed and when I found the courage I came out to my parents, my aunt and my other two friends.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Emily POV

The first day of college I was a little nervous to be honest. It's not that I'm antisocial or anything, but you know, it was new territory for me. I live in an apartment near college, so that day I got in my car and went to my first class. I met a lot of people there. Some of them were from the same town as me, yet others were from the other side of the country. On my break I headed with a bunch of people to the cafeteria and we sat on a table with other students. Most of them seemed familiar so they had to be in my classes. And then…

"Hey! We are on the same class. Emily right?" It was really strange for me. Someone knowing my name without me knowing theirs. "Um yeah! And you are…?" She smiled at me and sat beside me. "Paige! Nice to meet you! Sorry for the way I came to you earlier but I couldn't fight the feeling that I know you from somewhere." Well, I was seriously confused. How could I not remember meeting her? "Sorry I don't seem to remember." I said. She looked down as if I made her uncomfortable and said. "Oh! We haven't introduced properly, but I think I've seen you at my high school." Well that made a little more sense although it's still strange that she remembered my face after all this time. We found out that we have friends in common actually.

Nothing really happened that day. I was glad for that. I needed a smooth beginning. I got a text later that day from Liam telling me to meet him and the others. It's an everyday thing for us. Hanging out, doing nothing. It's strangely calming.

"Hello guys! What's up?" I asked as I walked in. Alex and Jerry were fighting about the TV remote and Liam was smoking trying to contain his laughter. "Hey sis! Everything's good as you can see!" he winked and look at our friends. "What's wrong with them?" I dared to ask. "He is stupid! That's what's wrong!" Alex shouted and gave up on the remote. Liam smiled and turned his attention to me again "anything good today?" I shrugged "I met someone interesting!" I said and then I got their attention.

Jerry turned off the TV and looked at me with wide eyes. "Ok spill!" he said. I laughed at their impatience. "Her name is Paige. She's tall like me, maybe a little taller. She's thin with long legs and the cutest nose you've ever seen. Brown eyes, long brown hair and great smile. And the thing is that she talked to me first and we found out that we have seen each other before."

Everyone looked at me waiting to hear something more dramatic. "That's it guys! What did you expect to happen in one day?" Alex looked at me like I was stupid or something "Tell me that you asked for her number at least!" Truth is that I could have! But I didn't! So I just looked down like a puppy. "For the love of God! What are you waiting for? Girls won't throw themselves at you! You have to do something you know!" she was pissed now. I knew she was right. After what happened with Mandy I was really scared to try anything. I was scared to even talk about myself sometimes. But I think that this time I'll have to try harder and act on my feelings. I mean I like this girl. What do I have to lose?

Paige POV

"I'm back" I yelled as I walked in the living room. My roommate Kat was cuddling with her boyfriend on the couch. "Get a room guys!" I always tease her. She is so needy sometimes. "Hello to you too P! How was your first day? Everything ok?" she is always worried about me. She knows I'm hard to get by but after all these years she's used to me. "Yeap! Everything's good! I met some nice people too for your information!" she looked shocked! "You? Making friends? No way!" it's true though! I tried to be more relaxed this time and it seemed to work. "Anyone hot?" she looked really amused now. She is trying to get me in a relationship with someone for a year now. I just looked at her without saying a word. "Oh come on! There has to be some really nice guy for you. Don't shut them down."

I turned to go to the kitchen really tired to fight with her about something like that. I don't know how to make her understand. I don't know what's actually wrong with me. I've never really felt in love even though I was in a relationship for more than a year in high school. It's like something's not right. I made some pasta and then went to my room. I had no sleep so I sat on my bed with my laptop and tried to kill my time on facebook. Without even realizing it, I searched for her profile. Emily Fields. What was it about her that made me so confused?

I woke up having the weirdest dream. I was running on a field. I was running till I passed out and then I remember a shadow lifting me up and carrying me somewhere. I had no idea what it means. I got up and started getting ready for my class. Today was the first day of swimming practice too. That was it! My whole life, I was trying to get a scholarship. My father made it pretty clear that this was the only thing I should focus on. He made my life a living hell but now that I'm living on my own I can finally find peace.

I took the bus with Kat and we arrived in about 20 minutes. We said goodbye and I headed for the swimming pool. There I met coach Susan. She was nice. She showed me my locker and then waited for us to gather around her. "Everyone, I'm so glad for having you here again. Our team will be great this year. We have two new members that I want you to welcome. Meet Paige McCullers and Emily Fields!" I was frozen. I turned on my left and saw her. Flawless like always. She looked at me with her perfect eyes and smiled. I couldn't move for a while. Then I just smiled back and waved. What is wrong with me? I mean, I'm straight. Why I feel so out of control when I see her?

Swim practice was good actually. The smell of chlorine helped me clear my mind. Once I went for a shower I knew that my calmness won't last for long. There she was. Standing in front of her locker, looking for something. I tried to move like a ninja but with no success. She lifted her head and looked straight at me. I had no choice now.

"Hey! Nice moves. You are really great on your freestyle." I tried playing it cool but I could feel my voice shaking. "Well thank you! You are not bad yourself" she said and we stared at each other for a minute. Then she broke the silence "So, what do you have next? I have Chemistry lab." Lucky me! "Really? Me too. Shall we go?" We walked for some time making jokes and stuff. It was nice being with her like this. It was the strangest thing. She made me feel calm and out of control at the same time.

Emily POV

I couldn't contain my smile when I realized she is a swimmer too. Now we have something in common and I have a very good reason to be near her. "Miss Fields and Miss McCullers on table 3." Ok maybe more than one. We are also on the same team for our chemistry assignment. I was really struggling with what we had to do but she seemed to have everything under control. "Hey can you give me this book over there?" I bent down to take the book from the self and I swear I caught her checking me out when I turned around to give it to her. She had that red color on her cheeks. So I decided to play that game with her. But first I had to test the waters.

"So, you live alone?" I asked hoping not to hear the word "boyfriend". She kept looking forward "Actually no! I live with my friend Kat. We know each other for many years so it was really easy getting a place together. She is great! You should meet her sometime." That was a good sign, wasn't it? "That would be great. Do you have a ride for later?" That was something I've never done before, offering someone a ride. "Well not really! Kat will be with her boyfriend so I was going to take the bus." That was my chance! "I can be your ride! I mean, I have a car so it's not a big deal, if you want!" She looked at me and smiled "Yeah, thanks!"

The whole ride we were singing and laughing. It was so easy being around her. I had a feeling that we'll become great friends. I mean at least! So as I parked in front of her apartment there was a little tension between us. It was like we both wanted to say something but we didn't know what. So when I was about to say something she did it first. "Thank you so much for the ride. It was great. And I was really tired to wait for the bus!" She seemed a little nervous. "Well, I got to go." And just as she was about to open the door I stopped her. "Let me give you my number, in case you want another ride!" I smiled and wrote my number on her phone. She looked at me again. "See you tomorrow!" And just like that I was left alone in my car really confused.

I went home and sat on my bed. I put on some music and stared at the ceiling. I still don't know if she is interested in boys or girls. I just know that I'm interested in her. I closed my eyes trying to empty my head but a buzz filled the silence in my room. It was my phone. I had a text message from an unknown number. I opened it and then I smiled like a dork. "Hey, it's Paige. I thought it wouldn't be fair for you not having my number so… anyway thanks again for today. I owe you a coffee or something. Or maybe lunch tomorrow on our break? Let me know about it! See you! Goodnight!"

I read it like 10 times without even realizing it. I had to say something though. "Lunch sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Paige!" How could I possibly sleep after that?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

Emily POV

I was really nervous. I didn't really have a reason. I mean it was just lunch between friends. We were just friends. I needed to see Liam and the others and ask for their opinion. "You have a date!" Jerry teased me. "It's not a date man! I don't even know if she's into girls." I was really worried. What if she was? No! Don't think like that! "She wants to buy me lunch because I took her home yesterday after our class." They all looked at me "Smooth Em!" Alex winked at me and then went to the bathroom. Liam spoke for the first time "Hey look! Calm down even if it's a date, or not, you go there and have fun and be fucking charming as always." I hugged him and said goodbye. I was already late for class.

Paige POV

"Will you meet us for launch P?" Kat shouted from her bedroom. I haven't told her about my plans yet. "Sorry Kat. I'll have launch with a friend." I hoped she'd drop it but who was I kidding? "Friend? What friend?" she looked at me with suspicion! It's not like I'm lying or anything. "Yes! A friend! Her name is Emily and we are on the swim team together. We have some classes together too." She seemed pleased with my answer. At least for now! "Okay then! Have fun! I'll see you later!" she kissed my cheek and stormed out to find her boyfriend. I needed to get ready for my class too. Today though, I had this particular need to wear something that suits me. Like I was going on a date. What's your problem Paige? She is a girl! You can't like her. She is your friend. But then again, it's not like you are buddies. I'm gonna drive myself crazy one of this days.

Lunch time came and I was a mess until then. It's not like we haven't been alone again. I walked in the cafeteria and then I saw her. Sitting on a table near the window and looking so peaceful. She was wearing tight jeans with black boots and a white top that made her look hot. What the fuck Paige? I thought to myself. I waved at her and sat on the opposite chair from hers. We were looking at each other smiling. "You look great!" I found the courage to say. She blushed a little and looked down. Then she said "Thank you! You too! How was your morning?" She showed that she actually cared if I had a good day or not. She was so cute. "Well it was good. But now that I'm here with you it's even better." WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MCCULLERS?

Emily POV

I laughed and looked at her "are you flirting with me McCullers?" She became so red, I couldn't help but laugh again. She looked upset for a moment. "Why would I do that Fields? I mean you're beautiful and all but, you have to try harder to get my attention." That was new! She looked worried for a minute but then she just kept pushing. "Well, be careful cause I might charm you without you even realizing it!" I teased her back. We gave our orders and kept teasing each other until our food came. We decided to walk back together as our apartments were at the same direction. Then I figured that the best way to know about her is to let her know about me.

I told her the story with Mandy. She listened to me without interrupting. She looked like she was thinking pretty hard. Like she was trying to find something in that story. "So you're gay?" she asked after some time. "Yeah. You don't have to like that fact, but I need you to respect it and tell me your opinion about it. Be honest with me." I said trying to keep a straight face. She looked at me and then hugged me. I was frozen. Then I hugged her back and I felt more comfortable. "Thank you for telling me. And for trusting me. You are a great person, funny, smart, beautiful and I like hanging out with you. It's your personal life and I'm ok with it." I looked at her. She was really great. She walked me home this time. She hugged me again and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and then turned to leave. "I'll see you" I whispered and sat on my porch wondering what the hell had happened today.

Paige POV

"You're late!" that was the first thing that she told me. "Excuse me? I didn't know I was living with my mother!" I was upset. Not with her. But with me. What happened during lunch. And after that actually. I was getting seriously confused. "What's wrong P? You look like something's bothering you." She was concerned now. I have to talk to someone eventually. So I sat on the couch with her. "I think I'm in trouble Kat. I think I have a thing for someone." She turned off the TV and focused on me. "That's great! Why are you upset about it?" I huffed and looked down. "Because it's wrong. I can't act on it." She looked at me confused. "Why not? Is he in a relationship?" I stared at the ceiling for a moment and then I said it. "He is a she." She came closer to me and took my hand. "Well, that's new! Is she nice?" I got up and start pacing. "Is this all you have to say? She is a girl Kat!" She stood up too and watched me having a mental breakdown. "Paige just stay still for a moment! What's the problem? She is a girl. So what? If it feels right for you then it doesn't matter what the others will think. I want you to know that no matter what you do I'll always be by your side ok? Simple as that! If she makes you happy then give it a try. You never know."

I was crying my eyes out for like half an hour and she was trying to calm me. Why is it so difficult? "What should I do Kat?" I asked with fresh tears in my eyes. She just cupped my cheeks and looked me in the eyes. "Listen! When you find someone that you like and you feel good with them, try to keep them and cherish the feeling. You don't have forever P. Live for once and try to be happy, yeah?" I closed my eyes and laid my head on her lap. "Yeah…" I whispered and then fell asleep.

Emily POV

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" I couldn't wait anymore! I had to talk to someone! "What the fuck Em? How did you get in?" She was cursing under the covers! "You gave them to me, remember? Come on! Get up! I need to tell you something!" She sat up on the bed and fixed her hair. "Ok ok! Just calm down, will you? Make me a cup of coffee first." I made my way to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee. We sat down on the table that she had on her balcony. She looked at me and waited. "I told Paige about Mandy. And that I'm gay." She kept staring "And…?" I smiled and took a sip from my cup. "She took it better than I though. She actually hugged me and took me home. And she kissed me goodbye. On the cheek!" I said hurriedly as she choked with her own breakfast. "She said all those nice things about me. I don't know! I feel really lucky to have her in my life you know. She is a nice break from my problems." She took a sip and then lit a cigarette. "Just don't get friendzoned Em."

I walked back home. She was right. We're just friends. I shouldn't get my hopes high. I needed a distraction so I put on my swimsuit and head to the college swimming pool wishing I could get in somehow. I parked my car and walked without noticing my surroundings. I reached the door and it was open. It seemed like it was my lucky day. Or not! I didn't fail to notice a slim figure doing laps. A figure named Paige McCullers. She got out of the water and looked at me. She looked like a thief caught in the act. "Sorry I didn't mean to distract you" I said. She smiled and wrapped the towel around her body. "It's ok. I got the keys from the coach so I can't practice a little on my own. Wanna join me?" I felt the tension break so I nodded and headed for the lockers. I got back and she was fixing her swim cap. "Let's have a race!" I teased her. She looked so cocky sometimes. She is really competitive I have to admit. She grinned at me and said "What about a bet Fields? Or are you scared for that?" That was it! She was in trouble. "Just call it McCullers!" She looked at me again with lust in her eyes. Yes lust! I know it's strange but that's what I felt. "Let's say that the winner can ask for anything. Deal?" I had to win that race. "Deal!" I said.

Paige POV

"Come on Fields, don't be like that! You'll beat me next time!" I winked at her and kept teasing her. She smacked my arm and huffed. I laughed at her reaction. She was like a child. "What makes you believe there'll be a next time McCullers?" she glared at me. "Come on! How can you live with the thought that you can't beat me?" she punched my arm a little harder this time. "Ow! That's not nice!" I faked hurting. She smiled and walked to her locker. "Ok. You won. What do you want me to do for you?" she had that flirtatious smile. I could play that game too. She leaned with her back on her locker and I stood in front of her. "Come on McCullers! I'll do anything!" I felt my knees shaking just thinking about the things I wanted to ask her to do. I looked her in the eyes, then I looked at her lips as she licked them. "Anything?" I whispered. And she put her hand on my shirt and pulled me closer, bringing her lips to my ear. "Anything!" she husked. I was gone. I freaked out and stepped back. "I will think about it Fields!" I said and turned around and stormed out of the locker room. Stupid! Why am I such a coward?

Emily POV

"I'm telling you Liam we had a moment! But then she left me there and stormed out! What was I supposed to do? Chase after her? She clearly doesn't know what she wants." I was really upset! I'm sure that she wanted to kiss me. I can't be so wrong. "Calm the fuck down Em! You know how it feels to be scared to act more than anyone! Be patient!" that was true. I know how it is. And actually that's the first time I feel confident. But all these mixed messages she gives me, drive me crazy. "What should I do now?" I asked worried. "Why don't you text her? You know… texts at night can be tricky!" he winked at me and laughed. "Okay." I said and got ready to head home.

What should I say? Something funny? I'm not really sure. I decided to just check if she was asleep. "Hey! Are you awake?" I waited for a moment and then she replied. "No! I can't sleep." Well that was easy. "Why? Something troubling you?" Same thing as me maybe? "I don't know! I feel strange." Ok now I feel strange too! "What happened?" I pushed a little. "Just… forget it! Wanna talk about something else?" she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. We sent some more texts talking about random things but I couldn't help but feel that she was flirting with me. That's so fucked up! "I think I'll get some sleep now, ok? I'll see you tomorrow! Sweet dreams Em!" I don't know what to do with you. "Goodnight Paige!"

A month has passed and nothing changed. We were texting every single night for hours. We have this "flirtationship" as Alex named it! It's true! We're flirting all the time but when we are around others she acts like nothing's different with us. "Hey! Wanna go out tonight? I have an invitation from my roommate Kat and her boyfriend Tom and I don't want to be the third wheel." She asked me. It was Friday night and I didn't have any plans. It seemed like a double date in my head but I kept that thought to myself. "Yeah sounds like fun! What time should I be ready?" she smiled at me like she was relieved. "8! I'll pick you up!" I was confused again! "But you don't have a car!" she winked at me and said "I have an ace up my sleeve" and then headed to her class.

Paige POV

"How do I look?" I wanted to look good tonight. Kat looked at me from head to toe "You care too much if this isn't a date!" she smirked at me. "I told you Kat, this is not a date! Deal with it!" she raised her eyebrow and laughed! "whatever you say P! Actually keep telling that to yourself until you believe it!" Who was I kidding? It was feeling like a date but I was too scared to admit it. "By the way you look smoking hot!" I was happy with that! I spent two hours trying to find something nice to year. "We'll meet you at the restaurant ok? Tom came to pick me up! Be charming McCullers! Bye!" I had to go pick her up and I couldn't be more nervous. Let's hope I won't screw anything up.

I was waiting in front of her house shaking. What if she won't like what I wear? What if she's afraid of motorcycles? That was the surprise. My dad was a pain in the ass but when he talked to my coach about my times he thought it was a great idea to reward me with something. So he bought me a Yamaha! Way to go Paige! A true lady killer!

She opened the door and looked confused. I waved at her and she seemed surprised. "Please tell me you didn't steal this!" she joked. I laughed and hoped off the bike to greet her. I kissed her on the cheek and looked at her. "First of all no and secondly, are you trying to put me under your spell or something?" she smirked "Why?" she asked in a low voice. "Don't you have a mirror? Look at you! You're gorgeous!" flirting again Paige? You can't keep it to yourself. She smacked my arm like I was teasing her. "You don't look so bad yourself Paige." We got on the bike and I started the engine. She put her arms around my waist and I swear I felt chills running down my spine. "I should be the one asking you though. You know, about putting me under your spell." she husked in my ear. I was paralyzed by her words, by her touch.

We made our way to the restaurant and I opened the door for her. "A true gentleman" she teased me and walked inside. I had time to admire her as I walked behind her. She was wearing black tight jeans and a low v cut top. She has an ass to die for and her toned arms were something else. I mean we're swimmers after all. We found Kat and Tom and sat with them. I introduced them and we started small talk. I could see Kat trying to get to know her. She has to approve her after all. When Emily excused herself to go to the bathroom Kat turned and looked at me. "Nice McCullers! She is way out of your league!" she teased me. "Fuck you!" I smiled back at her. She really is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. "Why don't you pay her a visit in the bathroom?" Kat smirked at me. "But I went earlier. I don't have a reason." Then Kat took her glass and spilled whine on my shirt. "Now you have! You can thank me later!" I was shocked! She is crazy for sure! "I hate you" I said and went to the bathroom.

Emily POV

I was washing my hands thinking how great the night was. Everything looked nice. Kat and Tom seemed really great. Then I heard the door open and I turned to look at Paige who was clearly upset and cursing. "What happened to your shirt?" I asked her trying to hold my laughter. She looked pissed. "It was an accident, I guess" I smiled at her. "You guess? Here, let me help you with that." I threw some water on a towel and hold her top trying to get it cleaned. I could feel my heartbeat going crazy. Our faces were so close I could feel her breath hitch. She was feeling the tension too, I'm sure. She stilled both of my hands and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Paige" I whispered. That was it. That was the moment. I looked at her lips trying to hold myself. I just couldn't so I leaned in. "I think it's cleaned. Better go back. They're waiting for us" and with that she stormed out again. Shit! What was I thinking making a move? I screwed up for sure! I walked to the door waiting for a moment. I had to go back there and face her.

The way back to my house we were both silent. The tension was so bad that I couldn't breathe properly. She parked in front of my house and walked me to the door. We stayed like that for a minute. "You have to say something Paige." She was deep in thought. I couldn't read her face. She lifted her gaze to me "I had a great time Em. I'll see you on Monday." And that was it. She hoped on her bike and left. Way to go Fields!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Paige POV

I walked in the apartment closing the door with force behind me. "What the fuck Paige?" Kat came running from her bedroom scared by the noise. "I'm such an idiot Kat! I'm so fucking stupid!" I was pacing up and down the living room like crazy. "What have you done? I saw how you two were after your bathroom meeting. What did you tell her?" I stopped and glared at her. "She tried to kiss me!" I yelled! "She tried to kiss me and I pulled away and left her!" I couldn't believe how stupid that move was. I replayed the scene in my head and every time I got more and more upset. "Oh my God Paige! Are you serious? How can you do such thing? Everyone can see that you like her. You look at her like she's the most precious thing in the whole world!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked really pissed at me and she had every right to be. Why am I such a coward? "I'm sick of this thing Paige! I'm sick of watching you destroy every opportunity life throws at you! Find a fucking way to fix this before it's too late." She was right in the last part. But what could I do?

I woke up with a terrible headache. I couldn't stop crying last night. I fell asleep from the exhaustion. I hardly had any strength to get up. I had a shower and went to the kitchen. Kat was having breakfast with Tom. She didn't say a word to me. She was upset with my behavior and she was right. I was upset with me too. I had two classes that morning both of them with Emily. She was late for our first one. She might have done it on purpose just to have an excuse to sit away from me. Why would she want to sit near me? I had to find a way to win her back even as a friend. I need to prove her how much I want her in my life.

Emily POV

I headed to the cafeteria to meet up with Liam, Alex and Jerry. We decided to have lunch together. "So what should we do today?" Jerry asked with his mouth full of salad. We all laughed at him. "Easy babe! Don't die like this! It'd be so embarrassing!" Alex mocked him with a silly voice. We were trying to find a good way to spend our evening when a girl from the swim team approached us. "Hey Emily! How are you?" I looked behind me "Hey Jess! I'm good! Can I help you with something?" she was really good looking and cute. I think she has a crush on me or something. If only I wasn't waiting for Paige. "Well, my parents are out of town so I planned a party. I invited the girls from the team and some other people from our classes. I was thinking, maybe you want to come? You can bring your friends too if you'd like." She smiled waiting for my answer like her life was depending on it. I turned around and saw 3 pairs of eyes looking at me like puppies. It was really amusing to me watching them begging without saying a thing! "Yeah, sure Jess! It would be fun! Should we bring something over?" I asked politely. "Just your pretty face" she told me and then waved and left. Of course Alex had a comment for that "two birds with one stone Em! A party and a hot chick! Nice!" I couldn't bring myself to answer. Maybe Alex was right! What if I tried with Jess? She is a nice girl after all.

"Em, are you ready?" Liam was waiting for me downstairs for half an hour, clearly becoming upset. "In a minute!" I tried my best to look good. Not because there was a chance to see Paige at the party! Ok maybe that was the reason. But I promised to see where things will go with Jess so I had to make a good impression. "Wow! You look stunning Em! Girls will throw themselves at you!" he smiled at me and offered me his hand pretending to be my date. "What a charmer Liam!" We got in the car and went to pick up the others. "Look at us! We should be on the cover of a magazine or something" Alex said fixing her hair. She was partially right. We all put a lot of effort in our image. After a 10 minute drive we reached our destination. The house was huge and full of people. We looked at each other and said together "Project X! GO!" and with that we jumped out of the car and headed for the house.

People were going crazy! I mean really crazy! Some of them were diving in the pool wearing their clothes in the middle of November. Some others were so drunk that they were passed out on the floor. Others were dancing and singing their hearts out while others were dry humping pretending they're dancing. In about thirty minutes we were on the same condition. I always had a full cup in my hand. I told myself to get crazy like the others. I was having the time of my life until I saw Paige. She was having a conversation with a guy. He was looking at her like she was naked. How can Paige keep a conversation with a guy like him, I don't know. The alcohol in me made the next move. I walked beside her just for her to notice me and then I went straight to Jess and grabbed her hand. I took her where the others were dancing and I started swinging my hips really sexy at her. She lost it! The poor girl! I came out of nowhere to play with her hormones. I felt her hands on my hips and we started moving to the beat. I was looking Paige in the eye the whole time. She was looking at me with her dark eyes trying to understand what I was trying to prove. Next thing I know, she left that guy alone and headed for the kitchen.

Paige POV

Of course she wouldn't wait for you Paige. She's a catch! Every girl wants her! And when you had your fucking chance you fucked it up! I was so upset with myself. I was torn inside. I didn't know what to do. So I just acted on impulse. I got back to the living room where everyone was dancing. She was still dancing and Jess was touching her with no shame. When I saw her hands going lower I lost it. I went over there and grabbed Emily by the hand. "What the hell? Paige what are you doing?" she looked at me really upset. I didn't answer her. I glared at Jess "Keep your hands to yourself, if you want to keep them at all". What was I doing? Emily wasn't mine but I couldn't stop myself from saying those things. Jess huffed and turned to leave "You are so gay McCullers."

We were outside now and she was really mad at me "What are you doing Paige? Who gave you the right to say those things? Who do you think you are? Playing with my feelings all this time. I can't keep up with you! One moment you're sweet to me and the other you push me away. What do you want from me? Are we friends? Are we something more? You have to let me know!" She was drunk and also right. But I couldn't make a decision like this. "Em you're drunk. Please let me take you home and we'll talk about it tomorrow. Please." She was still angry with me, I could feel it. She huffed and walked away from me.

Fortunately she ended up with her friends sitting on a couch talking. At least she wasn't alone. As the night went by everyone ended up on a circle playing truth or dare. Everyone was laughing and having fun except me. I was constantly looking at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. When Emily's turn came I was shocked with what I heard. "Paige, truth or dare?" she looked at me with such intensity. I was screwed. "Dare!" I said not thinking twice. Then she got up and came to me. She motioned me to stand up and face her. "I dare you to kiss me!" I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't move or speak. We had everyone's attention that's for sure. She kept looking at me waiting for my move. "Em, why are you doing this? You are drunk! You don't really want this!" she huffed "Stop telling me what I want Paige. Stop pretending that there's nothing between us and just accept it." She started crying "Why is it so difficult for you to admit it?" and with that she turned around and run to the bathroom.

I couldn't follow her. Everyone was whispering things and I panicked. I decided to go home and think about what she said. She was right. I had to decide what I wanted. I shouldn't play with her feeling. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I didn't know if she was alright or how she was feeling and that made me even more upset. I decided to text her hoping to see her tomorrow. "I hope you're alright. Please call me tomorrow. We have to talk about what happened. Goodnight."

Emily POV

"WHAT?" I screamed after Liam told me what happened at the party. "Oh my God! How much did I drink?" I was freaking out and the headache I had wasn't helping at all. My head was buzzing and the only thing I tried to think about was Paige. "Calm down! You can't change the past." Liam was trying to reason with me "And it's not exactly your fault. She is flirting with you constantly and you are always together doing stuff. She was even jealous yesterday when you were dancing with Jess. She made an actual scene! She doesn't have the right to do this to you. She has to come clean and make a decision." He was right. I wasn't on my best behavior at the party but I couldn't take all the blame.

I looked at my phone and saw a text from Paige. I have to talk to her sooner or later. "I'm gonna see her today to talk about the party." Liam looked worried. "So soon? She's feeling guilty" it wouldn't be strange. "I have to apologize to her, you know. I shouldn't have said all those things in front of everyone." It was true. "You know what? Just go and talk to her. Don't push her too much though. She'll come around. And tell her about the trip we're making on Christmas. It'll be good for both of you to do something different." I hope he's right about her. I just have to try and save our friendship for now.

"Want to come over? Kat is out with Tom. We can talk if you want." That's what the text said. I got ready and drove my car. I parked in front of her house and walked to the door. I couldn't find the courage to move. I tried not to faint. I took each step slowly, trying to calm my nerves until I reached her floor. She was there, waiting at her door. "Hey! Come in!" she said like nothing had happened. "Hey!" I said and walked in. Her apartment was really nice and warm. It had a fireplace too. What caught my attention was a guitar near the fireplace. "Is it yours?" I was curious. She never mentioned it. She looked at me and then down at her feet "Um, yeah! Kat and I took lessons when we were little." She is full of surprises I guess.

We sat on the couch and she brought two cups of hot chocolate. "Thanks! I need something to keep me warm." I regretted it the minute I said it, thinking about the double meaning. She smiled at me and took a sip from her cup. "Look Paige, I'm sorry about the party. I was really drunk and I couldn't control myself. I said some stupid things and I wish I could take them back but I can't. I'm really sorry." She was sad after that. Like she was trying to forget about it and I reminded her. "Em, it's ok. I'm sorry too. About the way I acted with Jess and about my behavior all this time. I don't know what is happening to me when I'm with you. I haven't felt anything like it before. I don't know what to do with my feelings. The only thing I know is that I don't want to lose you." She had tears in her eyes. Her voice was full of sincerity. How could I be mad at her? I got closer to her and hugged her. I breathed her scent. I was feeling tipsy again but not from alcohol. "I don't want to lose you either" I whispered in her ear. She held me even tighter than before. "Can we forget about it and move on, please?" she asked me like a little child. I smiled at her and took her hand "yeah, let's do that."

I opened my eyes trying to get used to the sunlight. Last night Paige and I put on a film and we ended up cuddling and holding hands. She was sleeping and I could feel her breath on my neck. She had her arm around my waist holding me tight. I turned around and looked at her. She was so beautiful. I kissed her cheek and she started waking up. When she opened her eyes and looked at me she didn't freak out. She just smiled and moved her face on the crook of my neck, breathing deeply. I was trying not to see it as something sexual but she was driving me crazy. "I love the way you smell" she whispered and held me tighter. She was trying to kill me. I couldn't stop myself. I started playing with her hair to busy my hands with something. "We have to get up!" I said without really wanting it. I had to go home. I looked at the window and couldn't believe my eyes. It was snowing. I couldn't drive in such condition. She looked out too and a smile appeared in her face. She knew very well that I couldn't leave right away. "Looks like you're stuck here Fields! At least let me make you breakfast!" she kissed my cheek and got up, heading to the kitchen. She made pancakes with syrup and she served them with hot coffee. She placed them in front of me and smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she said running back to the kitchen. She came back holding a flower. "That, I did not expect!" I laughed and took it. It smelled really nice. We sat there and enjoyed our breakfast watching the snow outside.

Paige POV

The snow made us stay in all day. We watched a couple of movies cuddled under the covers. The only thing that filled the air was her scent and the smell of burnt wood from the fireplace. I was totally relaxed having her in my arms. I didn't want this to end. Kat couldn't come home because of the weather. She stayed with Tom all day. As the movie came to end she turned her face and looked at me. "I forgot to tell you! We're organizing a trip around Christmas. Jerry has a cabin in the woods and it'll be perfect with all the snow and stuff. He asked me to invite you. Kat and Tom too. The more, the better. Those were his exact words!" It would be really nice going on a trip although I don't know her friends well enough. She saw me hesitating and tried to convince me "Come on! They want to meet you! They've heard so much about you!" I panicked even more after that. "Only good things" she said laughing at my face! "Okay! I'll ask Kat and Tom if they want to come along". She clapped her hands and hugged me. "It'll be great. You'll see!" she whispered near my face. "It will be, as long as I'm with you." I whispered back.

Kat and Tom were more than happy to have Christmas with me and the others. That way they could spend the holidays together without having to stay with their families for many days. Last week Emily and I invited everyone for coffee to have a chance to get to know each other. Everyone seemed to get along great and Emily's friends seemed to like me even though they knew what happened at Jess' party. The day of our trip arrived. I packed my stuff and waited with Kat and Tom in our apartment. Emily and her friends rented two Jeeps so we won't have any problem with the snow. Emily was driving the one and Liam the other. So it was Emily, me, Kat and Tom in the first car and Jerry, Alex, Liam and his girlfriend Ellie in the second one.

The trip was something else. We were driving for hours but it was worth it. There were trees everywhere, covered in snow. The landscape was magical. Like the pictures you see in magazines. By the time we reached our destination, it was getting dark. The cabin was bigger than I imagined. Four bedrooms! It seemed perfect considering we were eight. It's not hard to imagine that Em and I ended up on the same room. I liked the idea but I was scared thinking that there was only one bed. It was a double bed but still, one for two! We put our bags in the rooms and gathered on the living room. We decided that Alex, Kat and Ellie would prepare dinner, Tom and Jerry would bring wood and set up the fire, Emily would decorate the place for Christmas and Liam and I would clean up the place.

We sat on the table for dinner really exhausted. Well, Emily was fine considering was she had to do. She was good in decorating that's true. That's why we let her have her way with the Christmas tree. Later that night we decided to play a game. We decided to play "I've never". So we went to the living room and sat on the couches and on the floor. I ended up sitting on the floor, in front of Emily's legs who was sitting on the couch. We all knew that this game was trouble but we were ready to be humiliated.

"I've never smoked weed." Alex said and everyone except Jerry and Emily took a shot. "Interesting" Alex was laughing. "I've never got drunk" it was Liam's turn. All of us took a shot. It was true though. That guy is impossible to get drunk. We kept playing until we were tipsy. Even Liam was laughing without reason for once! It was my turn to play "I've never had a lap dance" I was shocked as everyone took a shot. "Seriously now?" Emily bent a little and looked at me "you've never had a lap dance?" Why is it so strange? "How come you've had a lap dance?" I asked Kat curiously. She blushed a little "Well, let's say that some nights I get naughty!" she smirked and winked at me. We kept on drinking and then I felt a hand massaging my scalp. Emily was getting a little touchy after all those shots. I couldn't care less though. I sat there enjoying myself. "I've never fallen in love with a girl" Kat said and I took a shot without even thinking. Emily's hand stopped and I could feel her eyes on me. I closed my eyes and cursed myself for being so stupid. The game continued without a comment but I knew that sooner or later someone would ask me about it. I only hoped for one thing, to not be asked by the one I was in love with.

Emily POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Paige took a shot. She admitted being in love with a girl at some point in her life. She walked in the room wearing her pajamas. She was adorable. "You're a dork you know, walking around in these!" she looked confused "What? Batman is the best FYI" I laughed and threw a pillow that landed on her face. "Hey! You'll pay for that" she took the pillow in her hand and started chasing me around the room. I laughed so hard trying to get away from her.

I don't know how it happened but I was pinned on the bed and she was hovering above me. Her face only inches away from mine. The atmosphere was suddenly different. She looked me in the eyes. My heart was beating so fast that I was sure she could hear it. I couldn't take it anymore "Truth or dare?" I asked her and then it happened. She closed the distance between us. Her soft lips met mine and I felt like I was in a dream. It was even better than I've even imagined. She took my bottom lip between hers and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth. It was like pulling a trigger in her. She deepened the kiss and her hand grabbed my hip. I was afraid to open my eyes. I realized I was out of breath when she moved to kiss my neck. She started sucking making sure to mark the spot. I ran my hands down her back and she made the sexiest noise I've ever heard. I wanted her so much but I knew that we had to stop. She stopped for a moment and looked at me. "Em, please open your eyes." I was scared that if I did she would disappear or something. She pecked my lips again "please" she whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her. "Don't regret this" I whispered, as tears were forming on the corners of my eyes. She kissed me again but softer. She held me like I was fragile. Then she whispered in my ear "Dare Em, a thousand times dare!" and she kept kissing me until we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

Emily POV

I woke up feeling really turned on. I felt a hand under my shirt moving slowly up and down my belly. I opened my eyes but didn't turn around. "You have to stop that!" I said in a low voice. She kept touching me ignoring what I said. "And why should I stop?" she teased me never stopping what she was doing. She started kissing my neck. "Because if you don't…" I turned to face her "…we won't get out of this bedroom." I felt her heart beating faster. I kissed her deeply, pulling her closer by her hips. She moaned into my mouth and that made me crazy. I rolled her so that she was on her back and I straddled her waist. I was feeling myself getting more aroused and I couldn't stop grinding my hips in a circular motion. She held me tight and moved so she sat on the bed with me on her lap. "I want you so much" she whispered to me. I moved my hips faster into hers trying to get some friction. I took her hands and put them on the hem of my top. "Take it off" I said in a husky voice. I felt her shuddering beneath me. Just as she was about to take my shirt off there was a knock on our bedroom door.

"Sorry if I interrupt, but we made breakfast and we don't want to start without you!" Liam was trying not to laugh. I swear I'll kill him! I looked at Paige and she hugged me. "Are we going to tell them?" I asked her. She kissed me again "Let me talk to Kat first, please?" I cupped her cheeks and smiled at her. "Let's go! They're waiting for us!" We sat on the table and everyone looked at me. Then I realized what they were looking at. "You two made out!" Alex was pointing at the purple mark I had on my neck. I guess Paige won't have that conversation with Kat after all. She looked at me and then blushed. There was no way we could deny it now. Liam put his hand up waiting for me to high five. I glared at him. Paige wasn't comfortable at all and I could feel it. She looked at me again and smiled. We were together in this. "Hey guys! Can we have breakfast now? Please!" they got the message and dropped the subject.

We had to prepare for the night. It was New Year's Eve so everyone was busy doing something around the cabin. Kat and Ellie spent all day in the kitchen preparing all kinds of goodies. The guys were outside playing all day and Paige was nowhere to be found. I followed Alex around the cabin helping her with different things. We made a playlist and we prepared ourselves for karaoke night too.

I was sitting by the fire drinking coffee when Paige appeared behind me and kissed me on the cheek. I melted instantly and closed my eyes. She came in front of me and kissed me on the lips. It was the sweetest kiss. "What was that for?" I raised my eyebrow and teased her. She smiled like a little kid "I've prepared something for you!" that caught my attention "Actually I've prepared three things for you!" she stood up and turned around. "You can't do that to me!" I groaned. "You can't say things like that and then leave!" she laughed and winked at me. I was falling for her even more.

"Alex! What's the hurry?" she pulled me in her bedroom and closed the door. "Sit down! I need to give you your present now!" I looked at her confused. "Why now?" she went to her closet and pulled out a black bag. "In case you want to use it!" she winked at me and threw the bag in my hands. "Victoria Secret?" I looked at her and smirked! "Come on! Thank you so much! But you know, I don't want to do anything in a cabin with all of you. I want to make it romantic. Besides, I don't think we are going to go that far any time soon. We haven't even talked about it." Alex nodded. She knew I was right. It was too soon to think like that. I needed to do it right. I hugged her "You have to thank Ellie too! It's form both of us actually" they are the best "I bought you those shoes you wanted! But you have to wait for us to get back home!" I told her and then she faked being hurt and hugged me again.

Paige POV

It was almost midnight and I was getting nervous about my surprise. Emily was sitting in front of the window gazing outside. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She held my hands on the spot holding them tight. "Follow me" I whispered and she turned around. "Where?" she asked me but followed me anyway. We were outside, walking on a small path without so much snow. I stopped and looked at the sky. "What are we looking at?" she asked curiously. I held her hand "Wait for it!" then we heard from the cabin "10,9,8…" when the guys finished the countdown she looked at me, cupped my face and kissed me tenderly. We broke our kiss and I looked at the sky again. Just when she was about to ask me she saw them. Fireworks! Fireworks, in different colors, were lighting up the sky. She held my hand and watched the little miracle. "So that's why I couldn't find you all morning! Thank you!" she said in a low voice. "I'm just getting started" I smiled at her sweetly. We made our way back to the cabin to find the others.

We had dinner and then we sat on the living room talking about random things. Emily ended up on my lap and I couldn't control my hormones. We had a little alcohol and I was really relaxed. I put my hands on her thighs and moved them slowly up and down. I could feel her breathing getting faster. "What's my next surprise?" she asked me with a husky voice. I got up and brought my guitar. She looked amused. I sat in front of her "Well there's something I need to tell you but I can't find the words. So…" I started playing holding her gaze.

_"__May these words be the first  
To find your ears.  
The world is brighter than the sun  
Now that you're here.  
Though your eyes will need some time to adjust  
To the overwhelming light surrounding us." _

I saw tears forming in her eyes but I had to continue

_"__I'll give you everything I have.  
I'll teach you everything I know.  
I promise I'll do better.  
I will always hold you close,  
But I will learn to let you go.  
I promise I'll do better.  
I will soften every edge,  
I'll hold the world to its best,  
And I'll do better.  
With every heartbeat I have left  
I will defend your every breath,  
And I'll do better."_

I finished the song and put my guitar down. She stood up and hugged me whispering thank you in my ear. "Why don't you do stuff like that?" Alex said to Jerry and we started laughing. I turned to look at her again and kissed her softly. I tasted her lips. They were salty from her tears. I couldn't believe I was with her. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

We ended up in our bedroom, cuddling on our bed. I had one more thing for her and I was waiting for the right moment. She stood up and went to the bathroom telling me she would be back in a second. The moment she walked in, I almost had a heart attack. She was wearing my favorite T-shirt. I lowered my gaze a little and I could see she was only wearing her underwear. Black, lacy panties. I lost my breath and she noticed! She looked so amused. She knew she was driving me crazy. She sat beside me on the bed acting like nothing was going on. "Are you trying to kill me?" I said in a husky voice. She smirked at me and threw her two-mile legs over my lap. "Maybe!" she teased me. I couldn't stop myself from putting my hands on her thighs, moving them slowly. She was struggling with her hormones too, I could tell. We sat like that for a minute and then I reached for something on my nightstand. She didn't notice right away what I was doing. She had her eyes closed, enjoying my touch.

"I want to give you something." I got her attention again. She opened her eyes and sat up to watch me. "Let me tell you a story. When I was little, my grandfather came to me one day and told me how he met my grandmother. He lived in a small town where everyone knew everybody. He was a bit lazy. He'd never tried hard for anything till then. Next to that town was another one, it was small too, more like a village, and my grandmother lived there with her parents. One day, she visited some relatives and met my grandfather on a store while she was buying some flowers. He told me it was love at first sight. She was holding some gardenias. He asked about her all over the town and found out that she wasn't living there. The only way to see her again was for him to find her house and go there. It took him three hours of walking to go to the other town. He wasn't a rich man so he couldn't afford paying someone to get him there faster or easier. For a whole year he walked every day three hours to go and three to come back just to see her. A whole year he was trying to make her fall in love with him too. And he actually made it. One day, he visited her and took her for a walk without her parents knowing. They reached a lake with trees all around it. He told me, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen after my grandmother. Very cheesy! They sat there and after a while he gave her this." I opened my hand and showed her what I was holding all this time. It was a little necklace. A thin chain with a flower on it. It was a gardenia. "He put it around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. He asked her if she remembered the day they saw each other for the first time. And then she started crying, realizing how thoughtful that necklace was. He remembered such a detail. Then he gave that great speech about how he had never done anything special for anyone until then and how she changed him and made him scared of losing someone for the first time. He kneeled down in front of her and asked her to marry him." Emily was looking at me waiting for my next word. I took the necklace and put it around her neck. She looked confused for a moment but then she smiled at me. "You know, I've never been in love." She was shocked! "But you've said that you've been in love with a girl when we played I've never." She said looking confused again. I smiled at her and held her hands in mine. "I've never been in love until recently! And I've fallen for you. You are the girl I was thinking about when I took that shot. And I want you to have this because up until now I've never felt so special about anyone. I know I haven't walked every day for a year to get you, but I also know that I would do something like that if I needed to prove how I feel about you. You are special to me, don't forget that." She was crying hard now. She whipped her cheeks and hugged me like her life depended on it. She kissed me so softly that I felt my body lighter under her touch.

We laid there in the silence of our bedroom holding each other close. "You know, I haven't fallen in love with you…" she told me and a sad feeling filled me up. "… I sky dived the moment I heard you say my name." I kissed her again and played with her hair until she fell asleep in my arms.

Emily POV

I woke up feeling better than ever. How was it even possible to feel that way because of someone? It's crazy! I turned to see her cute face but she was nowhere to be found. I got up and walked to the kitchen to find the others talking about stuff. Still no Paige. "Have you seen Paige?" I asked worried. Only Kat seemed to notice my presence "she is outside with Liam preparing the cars for our travel." Of course! We were supposed to get back today. Paige and I have a swim meet in three days and we have to be prepared. I walked to the porch and saw both of them struggling with Alex's huge suitcase. "It's no use!" Liam was getting really upset. They started laughing and I couldn't help but notice how well they were getting along. I'm glad because Liam is a brother to me and I need his approval.

I walked back in and Alex approached me with a strange smile on her face. "What's this?" she asked curiously holding my necklace. I told her what happened and she grinned like a fool, saying "aww" every now and then. "You have to do something too! She can't be the only cute one in this relationship!" the word hit me like a slap! Relationship! Was I in a relationship? I mean it felt like it but we haven't talked about it. I threw that thought out of my head and smiled back at her. "I'm working on it Alex."

This time, Paige insisted on driving because I was really tired. I couldn't seem to relax. Thoughts were running through my mind at the speed of sound. I needed a plan! I needed something great to surprise her! And then I had a great idea! I just had to wait for a couple of days to rock her world.

We returned home really tired. I texted Paige goodnight telling her I was going to bed. Truth is, I didn't. I called Alex and Ellie and told them to meet me first thing in the morning. I needed their help to make my plan work. And I knew that they were the best for the job.

"I hope it's important because it's so fucking early for being awake!" Alex was pissed at me for waking her up. We sat on our spot on the cafeteria and ordered the usuals. "I need your help! And you can't deny it because you are my friend and you love me!" I teased her. She glared at me and then smiled. "OK! Shoot!" Ellie seemed more eager! "Remember telling you that I want to surprise Paige?" they both nodded "And you, getting me sexy underwear for Christmas?" they nodded again "Well, something crossed my mind…"

"Alright girls! Let's show them what we're made of!" Coach was preparing us for the swim meet. I was nervous for a couple of reasons, I have to admit. We had to make a good start if we wanted to make a name for ourselves. We tried so hard to beat our personal times and we all were on top form. We got on the bus, laughing and joking, trying to make the atmosphere a little lighter. Paige sat with the captain of our team talking about our strategy. I could feel her tension. She was anchoring the most important race and she was super nervous. I was looking at her, seeing her features change, betraying her feelings. And then something happened and my mood changed all of a sudden.

I knew our captain was trouble. She was one of the best swimmers I've ever seen but that wasn't enough for us to get along. Well it seems that found another reason for not liking her. She was laughing with something Paige said and I was ok until she placed her hand on Paige's thigh. Paige didn't seem to notice, or she didn't put much thought to it. I was sitting there alone, not talking to anyone, having a mental breakdown inside my head. I was on the verge of going there and slapping her with all my strength. I knew I couldn't act like that. It wasn't right and I didn't want Paige to feel uncomfortable but I couldn't stop feeling like this. I was getting more and more upset thinking that Paige didn't say something to her. I put on some music and tried to relax. It didn't seem to work though.

We waited in the hotel lobby. I was secretly hoping to get a room with Paige. It was possible as we were the newest members of the team and younger than the others. Coach came holding a piece of paper with the names and the rooms. "Listen up! Your captain arranged your rooms so you could be with those you feel more comfortable. I know some of you are good friends so…" she announced the room number and then the two names for it. "Room 402, Paige you'll be in the same room with Christine." THAT FUCKING BITCH! Of course I mean our captain Christine! She is so dead! Paige looked at me, silently apologizing as if it was her fault. I couldn't stand this. She had planned it all along. I'm gonna kick her right in the face! I looked coldly at Paige and then turned away, heading for my room. At least I would be sharing a room with a nice girl and I knew she wouldn't ask me why I was upset.

Paige kept calling me for hours but I didn't pick up. I knew that if I did we'd be fighting in no time. I got on my bed trying to fall asleep. I had some races to win the next day. I had to stop thinking of Paige sleeping in the same room with the devil. I had to keep it together. I had to convince myself that Paige wasn't the one to blame.

_The lyrics I used are from the song "light" by sleeping at last._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

_warning! sexy times ahead!_

Paige POV

I tried calling her a thousand times. She didn't pick up. Not even once. I knew she was angry but I couldn't say for sure if she was with me or with the team captain. Probably both. I was pacing in my room for an hour trying to replay today's events in my head. Did I say something stupid? Did I do something that made her uncomfortable? I was so confused and so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Christine walking in the room. She put her hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving.

"What's going on? Nervous about tomorrow?" she asked me. "Because if that's what's troubling you then it can stop." She sat down on her bed and pointed next to her for me to sit. Without really thinking I sat beside her, letting her believe that my discomfort was caused by tomorrow's races. Then, she put her hand on my tight and continued with her speech "You are one of our best swimmers Paige. I've seen a lot of girls swimming but you are something else. When you walked in the locker rooms the first day of practice, I could tell that you'd be so good. I mean, with a body like yours." She looked at me and I was pretty sure she was flirting. Not only her words, but her moves, her smile, the way she looked at me. Oh no! Emily!

Emily must have noticed all those things. That's why she's mad. Was she jealous? Don't do that McCullers! I had to fix this. I had to find her and explain. While I was thinking for a way to make Emily forgive me, I didn't pay much attention to what was happening in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts and then focused my gaze on a half-naked form. "What are you doing?" I stood up obviously upset. She looked at me with wide eyes. Like she couldn't believe my reaction. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I'm not interested in you. Not in that way." She glared at me clearly angry. "I could swear to God that you're gay McCullers." She stayed half-naked, walking to her bed. She sat there and said "I'll be here if you regret it though." She wasn't one to give up I guess. I couldn't be in the same room as her. And I couldn't find Emily either because she wouldn't return any of my calls. I took my jacked and walked out of the room.

I was screwed. I was anchoring the next day and I didn't have a place to sleep. I didn't want to go back there. The atmosphere in my room was heavier than an elephant. I had to crash somewhere even for a couple of hours otherwise I would be in bad shape for my race. I went downstairs not knowing what else to do. "You shouldn't be here young lady." A tall guy who was obviously working for the hotel told me in a serious tone. "yeah I know, but I can't go back to my room." I wasn't in the mood for questioning. "Why's that?" he asked curiously. "I had a fight with the girl I share a room with, ok?" I was getting upset. His face soften a little "Wanna talk about it?" that guy was really strange. "Not really." I looked down really tired. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. Not knowing what else to do I followed him outside.

There was a huge pool with a bar in the corner and a bunch of people sitting around, having drinks. He got behind the bar "let me make you a drink. Don't tell your coach." He winked at me. I knew I shouldn't be drinking. I wasn't even 21 but I felt like I needed something to relax me. We stayed there for a couple of hours, having some drinks. It turned out he was a really nice guy. He had a lost his wife not long ago and he was raising his son all by himself. I got up, wanting to pay him for the drinks but he refused. "Keep your money! You'll need it for something more important." I thanked him and turned to leave. "Hey listen!" I looked at him again "Life has a weird sense of humor. It gives you a gift and then it takes it back." I nodded and walked back inside. I was tired and a little tipsy so I couldn't quite catch the meaning of his words.

Emily POV

I got up with a knot in my stomach. I got dressed and went downstairs with the rest of the girls to have breakfast. Paige was already there sitting alone, waiting. She looked lifeless. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and every time she moved, you could see how tired she was. I wanted to ask what happened but I was still angry with her. She didn't lift her gaze at all. I couldn't fail to notice that Christine wasn't near her. She didn't even speak to her. Something was really odd.

We were waiting for the first race to start and coach gave us last minute tips. I listened to music to clear my head and focus on what I had to do. Everyone looked good and we won the first race which boosted our confidence. It was Paige's turn to hit the water. If you knew her well you could see that she was distracted even though she was in the water. She was slower than ever. I've never seen her like that. I was getting really worried. She finished third. Coach couldn't believe her eyes.

She wrapped a towel around her body and sat silently on the bleachers. "McCullers I was expecting much more than that." She kept staring at her feet "I know. I'm sorry coach." Her voice was trembling "Go in the locker room for a minute. Try to focus ok?" she stood up without saying a word and disappeared behind the door of the locker room. I couldn't stand this anymore. "Coach I need to fix my swim glasses. I'll be back." I didn't care if she knew I was going to Paige. I needed to see her.

"What happened Paige? You look awful." I found her sitting on a bench with the same empty expression on her face. She looked at me as I sat beside her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what she was doing." So something did happen with Christine after all. "Last night she came into the room and hit on me. She said all those nice things about my swimming and next thing I know she was undressing." I froze. That fucking bitch! She played dirty. "Nothing happened. I turned her down and left the room. I was up all night walking around the halls. I didn't know where to go." Of course she didn't do it! How could I be so dumb? Paige could never do such thing. Then it was my turn to feel guilty. "I'm sorry too. I should have picked up when you called me. I was just angry that you were alone in a room with her. I couldn't think straight." She had tears in her eyes now. I held her cheeks and caught her tears with my thumbs. "Please forgive me" she whispered. I hugged her tightly and then kissed her softly on the lips. "No. You did nothing wrong. You actually proved that you care about me." She smiled and held my hands, bringing them to her mouth and then kissed them. "I have a favor to ask." I said, hoping to lighten the mood. "Anything for you Em." I stood up and helped her to her feet "Go out there and win the next race for me baby." She did that ridiculously cute head dip of hers and said in a low voice "I will."

Paige POV

I walked back to the pool with Emily beside me. A big smile plastered on my face. Her kiss, the way she held me and the word "baby" leaving her lips, I didn't know how she did it but she made me feel more alive than ever. Even though I haven't slept, I felt like I could swim forever. "Life has a weird sense of humor" I thought to myself. "It gives you a gift and then it takes it back." I stepped on the edge ready to dive for my next race. "It's really funny though. Life has a strange way to make you wiser too. It drowns you into a sea of problems just to make you realize that when you come to the surface you're that much stronger."

"What happened to that locker room McCullers? One moment you can't even walk and the next you make a personal best." I smiled triumphantly at my coach's words. I actually won the race and everyone was cheering like crazy when I came up. We made a very good impression as a team and all of us were pleased. If only I hadn't lost that race in the beginning. I couldn't be sad about it though. We were ok with Emily once again and that was enough to make me forget about it. We headed back to the hotel and decided to go out that night to celebrate out great start. Coach let us go to a club if we promised not to drink alcohol and be back in a couple of hours. Well some girls were 21 so she couldn't exactly stop them from drinking and we were lucky because they could get some drinks for us too.

I wasn't actually prepared for clubbing that night. I was dressed quite simple. Grey, tight jeans with a black top which fit me nice and black combat boots. I finished fixing my make up and hair and went to find Emily. I knocked on her door waiting for her to open. We decided to go all together but I wanted to escort her properly. Our teammate opened the door and left immediately saying she had to borrow some earrings. "Emily is inside. She won't take long. I'll see you downstairs." I didn't have time to say goodbye as she stormed down the hall. I giggled and walked in "Hey Em! It's me. I came to pick you up." I sat on her bed waiting. "I'll be ready in a minute." She said from the bathroom.

The moment she opened the door I felt the room getting smaller and I was left breathless. She was wearing a black dress that ended up on the middle of her thighs with black heels. Her curly hair was falling down her beautiful shoulders. "Do you like?" she teased me, obviously knowing what she's done to me. I couldn't even respond. I kept staring at her trying to push all the dirty thoughts I had out of my head. "I take your silence as a good sign" she laughed and stood in front of me. "Come on! Let's go and have some fun!" she turned around and walked to the door. She accidentally dropped her key and bent over to pick it. That's when I lost it! It crossed my mind that she might have done it on purpose just to tease me but who could possibly say no to an ass like that.

Next thing I know, I had my hands on her hips and my front pressed against her back. I started kissing her neck, not being able to stop. I heard her moan and chills ran down my spine. "What are you doing to me?" I whispered in her ear and started sucking on her pulse point. She turned around in my arms and kissed me passionately. I felt her breath on my lips as she said "I missed your kisses" and then she leaned in again but this time with more force. I felt her tongue on my lower lip so I opened my mouth and I swear I was gone. I picked her up and she threw her hands around my neck, her legs wrapping around my waist. I pinned her against the door and I made sure I left my mark on her neck. I bit her exposed neck once more and she groaned, scratching my back which drove me crazy. I could feel her moving her hips desperately, trying to feel something down there. She kissed me again with intensity, taking my bottom lip between hers and biting softly. It was so sexy. I barely stood on my feet, feeling my arousal reaching a new level. I felt her lips inches away from mine "you have no idea how much I want you to fuck me right now." I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth. I was about to do what she asked me but a voice from outside stopped me. "Come on Em! We're waiting. We need to leave now otherwise we'll lose all the fun." I put her down slowly, keeping her close to my body. "Damn!" she said in a husky voice. "You should do something about that." I said pointing at her neck. She looked in the mirror and then back at me. "I think I'm gonna leave it like this for our lovely team captain to see." I rolled my eyes and took her hand.

We were having a blast. We were laughing and joking with the girls. We took shots and dared each other to flirt with strangers. It was a nice break from all the drama that took place the last few days. Emily looked happy too. There were times though that she looked daggers at Christine but I have to admit that I enjoyed it. Being all possessive and jealous. It was a turn on. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt her putting her fingers on the belt loops of my jeans and pulling me closer to her. "Let's dance baby." She said, her lips almost touching mine. She was driving me crazy without even trying. The music was loud and we found ourselves surrounded by people who seemed to be in their own world. Everyone was dancing under the dim lights. It was dark enough to act without caring, but there was enough light for me to see her gorgeous face.

Emily swayed to the music like a professional. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She turned around and I pulled her closer by her hips. She moved her head so I could see her neck. I kissed her now and then as we were dancing. I could feel my control resolving the minute she pushed her ass to my front. I swear she heard me moan even though the music was louder than before. She turned to face me again. I lowered my gaze to her cleavage and gulped. I put my arms around her and rested them above her ass. There was no space between our bodies. I thought my heart was beating so fast that it would literally jump right out of my chest. I could feel her breath hitting my face and I was struggling to keep my hands from travelling lower. "You called me baby a couple of times today." I said near her ear for her to hear me and then I bit her lobe. She made a low groan "Don't you like it?" she asked even though she knew very well that I did. "Say it again and I'll show you how much I like it." I was feeling confident enough to tease her a little. She kept on dancing for a while and then I felt her hand going under my top and her nails scratching my abs "when I went to the bathroom earlier, I touched myself thinking of you baby. The things I want you to do to me. Thinking what could have happened when you had me pinned against that door. I was so wet for you. I couldn't stop myself." I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. I knew I started it, daring her to call me baby again but I didn't expect something like that. I was about to take her back to that bathroom but luck wasn't on my side. Our friends came with tequila shots and we had to act like nothing was going on once again. We ended up dancing all together like crazy but inside my head I could only picture Emily and the things I wanted to do to her.

Emily POV

Back to the hotel, we decided to keep on partying. We found the biggest room we had and gathered there to play some games. I was a little tipsy from the club but it was the good kind. I felt great despite being frustrated all day. Every time I got Paige where I wanted her, someone interrupted us. We ended up playing truth or dare all night. We learned a lot of crazy, dirty secrets that night. Christine though kept trying to flirt with Paige all night even though I was right there. I knew she could imagine who gave me the bruise on my neck but it looked like she didn't even care. I had to do something to let her know that she messed with the wrong girl.

"Paige, truth or dare?" I smiled at her knowing very well that she'd choose the second. She seemed scared though! She knew that I'd make her do something crazy.

"Dare, I guess!" she said not sounding very sure about her choice. I smirked knowing that I had her exactly where I wanted her. "I dare you to take a tequila shot… from my body." Everyone looked at me shocked. They knew that there was something between us but they couldn't imagine witnessing something like that. I heard Paige choking on her drink when I announced what she had to do. "What?" she looked at me with lust in her eyes. I knew I had tortured her enough the last couple of hours with all the make out sessions and the dirty dancing but I was about to make her reach her limits. I stood up, taking off my top and walking to the bed. I was on my back and Paige was looking at me frozen on her spot. She came to me with the tequila shot, a piece of lemon and salt. She put salt on my belly, the shot between my breasts and then touched my lips with her thumb before giving me the lemon. I was losing all my control, watching her struggling to be decent. She knelt between my legs and looked at me for a moment. No one was able to say a word, there was a thick silence all over the room. She leaned in closer and licked the salt from my belly. I mustered all the strength I had to stop myself from making any sound. I was trembling under her. It was the sexiest thing we've ever done even though there were others in the room. She came up and leaned in again, taking the shot from my tits and drinking it. Then she moved a little higher and looked me in the eyes. I was gone. She took the lemon from my mouth, throwing it somewhere in the room without breaking her gaze. "Paige…" I whispered and then she kissed me passionately in front of everyone. I wrapped my arms around her body, holding her close. I felt her tongue trying to get access in my mouth and I gave into her. I don't know how long we were kissing until someone coughed. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against mine. "I think we should get some sleep" I heard someone say and then in a couple of minutes we were left alone in that room.

"I guess you'll be sleeping with me tonight." I said in a low voice. She kept staring at me, not saying a thing. I realized the double meaning of my sentence. I didn't know if I could keep my hands to myself after all the things that have happened that day. I didn't want to actually and I was pretty sure neither did Paige. We started kissing again and things got heated in an instant. "Paige!" I said breathless. She stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. "I know we haven't talked about it but I need to ask you something." She looked a little worried "go ahead." She said and tried to forget what we were doing a minute ago. "Are we together? I mean, in a relationship kind of together?" she smiled at me with that beautiful smile of hers "If you ask me, I though we've been in a relationship for some time now." I had a smile that matched hers after that. I pulled her on top of me and continued kissing her with all I had. After a moment she broke our kiss "Em, can I ask you something too?" now I was the one to get worried. I nodded and waited for her question. "Remember when we made a bet in that swimming race? And you said that I could ask you to do anything?" I had a strange feeling about that. Strange in a good way though. "Yes! You can ask for anything." I tried to sound as sexy as possible. "I want you to give me a lap dance." That was something I wasn't prepared for. I remembered that time when we played I've never with the guys and Paige told us that she never had a lap dance and it all clicked. I was amused by the way she played her cards.

"Seriously though?" she seemed not to believe that I'd actually give her a lap dance. "Yes baby! I said you could ask for anything. Remember? And it's not like I don't want to do it." I winked at her and made my way to the bathroom.

Paige POV

I was sitting on the bed waiting for her to get ready. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. Emily Fields would give me a fucking lap dance. What kind of dream was that? I was deep in though when she walked out of the bathroom wearing the sexiest outfit I've ever seen in my life. It was like she was prepared for something like that. She had a black tight skirt on that was really short, black high heels, a white shirt that was very much open so I could see her perfect breasts and last but not least, she had her hair in a ponytail and glasses on. Talking about sexy teachers and stuff. I know it's a cliché but damn! Who could possibly say that it's not a turn on?

She reached for her phone and chose a nice song. She didn't say a word. She was like an expert or something. She walked slowly until she was in front of me and then straddled my waist. She moved her hips in a circular motion, grinding down on me. She held on my neck and my shoulders and then changed her movement to back and forth. Then she got up and turned around so I faced her back. She put her hands on my knees and stuck her gorgeous ass in front of my face. She moved up and down slowly, making it impossible for me not to touch her. She turned around again and sat on my lap, touching me in all the right places to drive me a little crazier. I put my hands on her ass to keep her close to me and leaned in to kiss her exposed chest. She stopped me and stood up taking a couple of steps back. She began unbuttoning her shirt slowly to torture me. My eyes were glued to her moves. She got rid of her shirt and then turned to face the other side. She bent over sexily and took off her skirt. She was only in her black, lacy underwear and her high heels. That image alone was enough for me to feel my center throb. She wore Victoria Secret! She was trying to kill me, I was sure of it. She walked back to me and sat on my lap again. She kept staring at me, moving sexily until the song came to an end.

"What do you want me to do now?" she asked in a husky voice and started kissing my jaw and neck. There was no stopping now. I crossed the line. That fine line. I lost all sense of control and stood up holding her with me. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I placed her slowly on the bed and kneeled between her legs. I kissed her deeply like never before and I felt her scratching my back with desperation. "I swear to God that if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to take care of myself right in front of you." She said it and she meant it.

Emily POV

Feeling her weight between my legs made my arousal unbearable. She was pushing down on me a little, knowing very well what she did to me. She put her hand behind my back and unclasped my bra. She threw it somewhere in the room and she stared at my tits, licking her lips with want. Her touch was so sexy I thought I might pass out. She leaned in and started licking my nipples making them hard. "Paige! Oh my God!" she started kissing her way lower until she reached my belly. She teased me for a minute and I couldn't help but groan from frustration. She giggled knowing that I was desperate and then went lower. She reached my center and I felt her teasing me over my panties. I moaned loudly, it was embarrassing that I was so helpless. She hooked her fingers in my panties and eased them down my legs. She came up to me slowly and stopped above my face. I had my eyes closed. "Spread your legs baby!" I groaned and did what she asked. I felt her hand going lower until she spread my folds and started moving slowly. I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth. "You're so wet, I want to taste you so bad." I've never heard her talk like that. But then again we were in a position like that for the first time. She was going lower again and I thought I would die if she didn't touch me. I felt her tongue slipping through my folds until she reached my clit and sucked it. "Oh baby yes! Don't stop! I'm already close" I was so worked up that I couldn't take it anymore. She kept licking for a minute changing her movements now and then and it didn't take long. I came so hard I couldn't believe it. I screamed her name and I was sure that they heard us from down the hall.

I didn't have time to catch my breath. She came back up and kissed me again. I tasted myself on her lips and I moaned, thinking what she'd done. She put her hand on my clit again and started circling it before lowering her fingers until she reached her destination. "Please baby! Inside! I need you to fuck me!" I was so desperate. She plunged her finger in and moved in and out slowly before she put a second one. I moaned again and started moving my hips. "You're so tight baby!" she said in a low voice. I kissed her hard. She didn't realize what a turn on it was when she said things like that. "Harder baby! Fuck me harder!" and she thrusted faster and with more force, using her hips to make it better. She moved her fingers inside me and hit a spot that made me crazy "Oh shit! Right there baby! Right fucking there!" and she kept hitting it until I came once again.

She was holding me close until I calmed down and caught my breath. She kissed my lips, my nose and my neck, whispering the sweetest kind of words in my ear. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. "I love you" I said to her for the first time. I felt it and it seemed right. She looked at me lovingly and pulled me even closer. "I love you too" she said in a low voice and I fell asleep in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6 (goes to a certain friend)

Paige POV

I felt a hand wrapped around my waist holding me tight. I opened my eyes slowly and felt her breath on the back of my neck. Last night came into my mind and I realized that this was the first morning I was with Emily like this. It was our first morning after our first time. Just us holding each other close. I turned around to face her. She was so peaceful and beautiful. The sun was shining and she made her even more gorgeous. I was so lucky to be able to see her like that. And I knew that I was the only one. I kissed her softly on her nose and I saw a small smile appearing on her face. She was awake but she waited for me to move first. I kissed her again but on the lips and she held me even tighter. "Good morning" I whispered trying to cover my raspy morning voice. She snuggled in my neck and I heard her saying "good morning to you too tiger". She was in a teasing mode I guess. I blushed a little knowing very well what she was referring to.

"So you're gonna call me tiger now?" I decided to play her game. She rolled us so she was on top of me. She looked me in the eyes and I felt overwhelmed. "Last night was one I'll never forget." She said to me looking really honest. "yeah… me too. It was very special to me." I tried not to sound desperately in love but she knew I was falling for her every day. She kissed me tenderly and I could feel her breathe change. I couldn't believe I could affect her so much. We were making out for a couple of minutes when we heard someone knocking on our door. "Paige! The girls told me you're in this room. We have to leave in an hour." I knew she was Christine on the other side of the door but I waited for Emily to say something. "God that girl is so frustrating" she said and she got up and walked to the door with a sheet around her naked body. I was stunned, didn't know what to do. She opened the door and she saw Christine standing there waiting.

"Good morning captain!" she said with a cocky smile on her face. She is something else when she is angry. I was sitting on the bed enjoying the scene. "What are you doing here? This is not your room." Christine looked so shocked I tried to hold my laughter. Emily smiled once again knowing very well why the other girl seemed so stunned. "Yeah I know. But come on, we are in a hotel out of town with friends. We sleep wherever we want." She looked at her with satisfaction all over her face. Christine was about to yell at her. "Is Paige inside?" she tried to get in but Emily blocked her way. "Yeah she is. But you can't get in. I took the sheet with me." She looked at herself pointing the sheet that was wrapped around her. Christine was furious by now but she kept asking "What is this Emily? What are you trying to say?" she played dump, I was sure she knew damn well what was happening. Emily laughed a little and then said "You see, someone had to answer the door and we have only one sheet. That's why you can't get in. Paige is pretty much naked right now. We'll be ready in an hour. It's more than enough" then she winked and closed the door.

I was just staring at her with my mouth open. I couldn't believe in my eyes. She was so sexy being like that. She looked at me and got back on the bed. "What?" she asked me seeing me like that. I rolled her around and pinned her hands above her head "I can't even begin to explain what I feel when you're around me. I can't explain why I feel like I'm on fire. I can't explain why logic disappears when I think of you. But then again, if I could explain all these things, I wouldn't be so desperately in love with you." I said and I felt her melting under my touch. "You know what? I can't explain all these things either but I don't care. Because when I'm with you nothing seems to matter." She was so serious saying those things. She pulled me down and kissed me. I could feel all of her emotions in that kiss. The only thing I could do was to wish for that moment to never end.

Emily POV

The whole time we were on the bus to get back home, Christine wasn't even looking our way. I sat with Paige and we talked about different things. She told me about one of her favorite songs and I told her about poetry. It was so refreshing asking someone simple things like that. As I got older meeting people got different. It was so nice trying to learn every single detail about someone. So we sat there and talked for hours. She held my hand the whole time not being afraid to show everyone that we were together. I wasn't expecting that since it was so new to her. And to me too.

She walked me back home. "Paige, when is your birthday?" I asked her being curious as always. "uum… next Sunday. Why?" Next week? I hadn't even thought of a gift. "I just wanted to know." I smiled back at her. I thought about asking her to come up but I didn't know if that's a good idea. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" She leaned in and kissed me tenderly holding me by the waist. "Yeah. See you tomorrow Em. Goodnight!" She kissed me once again and turned around "Goodnight Paige."

"What do you mean you and Paige slept together?" Alex was shocked when I revealed them what happened at the swim meet. Jerry and Liam stood there having the same expression on their faces. "I mean that we are together and that night it felt right so it happened. And it was perfect!" I was smiling like an idiot, trying to explain to them what happened. "I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier!" Alex was pacing in the living room "Was she good?" she couldn't hold it anymore I guess. I blushed and looked at her. "Oh my God Em!" We have to congratulate her or something." Everyone was laughing now. We talked about it for a couple of minutes, guys asking me every single detail. "I'm not gonna tell you guys! This is between me and Paige!" I teased them and changed the topic. "Her birthday is next week. Will you help me organize something?" I needed their help if I wanted to do something special. "Sure" Liam said. "Anything you need." I hugged him tightly "Thank you! I owe you!"

It was late February and everything seemed to be perfect. I was more than with Paige and my friends liked her very much. The only thing that was on my mind was her birthday. I needed a great plan to show her what she meant to me. "Why does it have to be February? I wanted her to have a birthday party on the beach with fire and stuff." I was disappointed because I had that image in my head. Music and fire by the beach, swimming in the sea under the starts, being with our friends, laughing and playing stupid games as always. But no! It had to be February. Jerry was walking beside me trying to figure out a better plan. "You know, I have a nice rooftop. You've seen my house. It would be perfect to plan a roof party." That was it! It was the perfect idea! "You're my savior!" I said to him and he laughed with my reaction! "We need to let everyone know so they can help us."

Alex, Liam and Ellie went crazy with the idea. We didn't have much time to lose so we began the preparations. We found the perfect equipment for the music and some old furniture to put on the roof. We fixed the place really nice. The roof was big enough for a party and we put some old couches and two big tables in the corners. It took us three days but in the end it looked perfect. Jerry and I talked with his neighbors about the party and they were okay with us making some more noise. It was just one night after all. I asked Kat to help me invite all of our friends and we ended up organizing a party for like 30 people. Everything seemed to be going as planned and the only thing I had left to decide was my present for her.

I remembered that she told me she wanted to learn the harmonica. So that was a good start. I went to a store with musical instruments and bought her a professional harmonica. I knew she would be very pleased but I wanted to give her something more personal too. So I decided give her something of my own. I just hoped she'd like my idea.

I invited the girls from our swim team. Even Christine. I knew she'd be trouble but I know Paige wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Not like that at least. So everyone was in for the party and I had to wait two days for my big surprise. I called Paige that night "Hey baby! How are you?" it was late at night and it was our goodnight call "Hey to you too beautiful! I'm good! How are you?" we talked for a bit and then I asked her "Do you want to do something on your birthday? I have an idea." I got her attention "What kind of idea?" She asked intrigued. "Jerry has this great roof and I thought maybe you want to go up there and have dinner or something." I told her only part of the truth. She liked my idea very much. She accepted immediately. Everything went according to plan.

Paige POV

The day of my birthday came and I was busy all day, having calls from relatives and friends wishing me the best. The only thing I was thinking about though was my dinner with Emily. I attended all of my classes and had lunch with Kat. She brought me a little cupcake with a candle on top. "I don't want everyone to know how old you are!" she teased me "You need to start hiding it from now on!" I hit her in the arm. I knew she was joking though. "You're mean but I love you" I teased her back. "So any plans for today? Do you want to do something later?" I hated the fact that I had to turn her down "Actually I have plans with Em. We're having dinner tonight." She didn't seem shocked at all. "Okay then! Do you want any help? Do you know what you'll wear?" Kat had this obsession with being flawless whenever she was with Tom somewhere. "It's okay. I'll do my best" she nodded and we kept eating our lunch.

"I'll pick you up at 9. Is that okay?" Emily texted me. "It's perfect" I texted back. I had two hours to get ready. I had a shower and searched through my closet for something nice to wear. I decided to be casual. A pair of black tight jeans with a simple top and my leather jacket. It was nice. Nothing special but still nice. Time passed and Em texted me that she was outside. I went downstairs and got on her car. I couldn't even kiss her. I was stunned. She wore a very sexy dark blue dress with high heels. She was talking to me but I couldn't focus. I felt her touching my cheek and that made me look at her "You're so beautiful" I told her trying not to sound like a creep. She laughed "Happy birthday" she said and then leaned in and kissed me. Then she continued "Do you want me to give you your present now?" I wasn't ready for that "You got me a present?" She laughed again "Of course! It's your birthday silly!" she moved to take something from the back seat and then she gave me a box. I untied a little bow and opened it. There was a black harmonica inside with gold letters on the side. It was perfect. She was so thoughtful. She remembered me telling her about that. I didn't know how to express my feelings so I turned around and kissed her tenderly. "thank you" I whispered in front of her lips and I kissed her again. She broke the kiss "I have something else too" she moved again and placed a book on my lap "It's a collection with my favorite poems. I wrote something on the front page for you." I opened it slowly and I read the little note she left me.

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this._

_That was form Pablo Neruda._

_I can't explain to you how lucky I feel to have you in my life. I wish you the best because that's what you deserve. I hope to be lucky enough to share some of your best moments with you. I hope you let me be in your future. I couldn't find a gift special enough. Nothing compares to the gift you offered me by coming into my life and turning it upside down. You make me feel like I'm out of my comfort zone but you also make me feel safe and loved. I couldn't thank you enough for making every day special. _

_That was from me._

_Happy birthday. Emily._

I was crying without even knowing. It was so emotional. I whipped my eyes and faced her. She was staring at me waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what to say. Words lost their meaning. I hugged her tightly and whispered "thank you" in her ear. I felt her crying too. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes holding each other. Then she took my hand and kissed it gently "Let's go!" she told me and started the engine.

She parked her car and we got out. We walked side by side and I held her hand. I needed something to ground me. To show me that it wasn't a dream. We reached a house that I could guess it was Jerry's. She opened the door and we went upstairs. We saw the door that led to the roof and she let me go first. "Go on! You'll be surprised!" she said and I opened the door. Next thing I knew "SURPRISE!" I was shocked. I looked around and I saw all of our friends holding balloons and wearing silly hats that had birthday cakes on them. Kat approached me holding a real birthday cake in her hands. "What? Did you think that we'll spend your birthday apart?" I laughed, made a wish and blew the candles. Everyone came to me, saying their wishes and hugging me. I could see Emily smiling, feeling pleased.

We started drinking and dancing. Everything was perfect. We were on a roof having a party under the stars. I couldn't ask for more. I walked to Emily "was this your idea?" she smirked at me "Part of it yeah. But everyone helped me. I can't take all the credit." She was something else. I took her hand and led her where the others were dancing. We danced for a while, having fun and laughing with the guys. I saw Christine sitting on a couch drinking a beer. I'm glad Emily decided to invite her. She is the team captain after all.

We were getting tipsy after some time and we ended up playing spin the bottle and other stuff. Emily looked at me every time I kissed someone faking being angry and then smiled. She knew after all that I only had eyes for her. It was getting really late considering we were on that roof for a couple of hours. Some of us had to get up early so we decided to end the party. I stayed with Emily and the others to clean the place and by the time we finished, it was 3 am.

"We'll see you tomorrow Paige. Have a great rest of the night" Liam told me and winked. I knew what he meant. He was very straightforward but not in a bad way. Everyone said their goodbyes and I was left alone with Emily on the roof. She was standing on the edge, staring at the city lights. It was one of the most beautiful images I've ever seen. I walked to the stereo and put on a slow song. Then I stood behind her and kissed her neck "Dance with me?" She turned around and smiled at me. I took her hand and we walked till we were on the center of the roof. We held each other close and started swaying to the beat of the music. "You're a desperate romantic Paige." She teased me "You love it" I teased her back. "I do" she looked at me and kissed me softly on the lips. We were like this, dancing under the night sky. It was just perfect. I didn't want that night to ever end.

When the last song came to an end she made me follow her. She laid on the couch and made room for me to sit between her legs. She started playing with my hair as we're watching the stars. We actually saw a shooting star. I turned around and kissed her "make a wish" I whispered. She held my face close to hers "I don't want to. I have everything I need right here." She kissed me like never before. It was soft and tender. Like she was afraid that I might break. "Em… thank you" she looked at me confused that's why I continued. "For the best birthday I've ever had." She smiled "There are more to come you know" she continued playing with my hair "I know. I wished for something though. When we saw that star." She looked at me again "Don't tell me if you want your wish to be granted" I could hear her smiling "Okay!" I said back.

Deep down I knew that she could imagine. I wished for something that had to do with her. I wished for the only thing I wanted right in that moment. I wanted to spend all my birthdays with her. And I knew that I was naïve to think like that. We were together for only a couple of months but I couldn't help myself. She was perfect to me. Everything felt right. So how was I supposed to wish for something else? That was the time I understood what love is. Love isn't just a feeling. True love is something that gives you strength to go further and become better. So when you find someone who makes you a better person, no matter who they are, keep them in your life. Not from fear of being alone, but because they make you realize that being alone will never make you feel complete. And she did that to me. She made me feel complete. She made me better. She made me realize that there's no point trying to be perfect. There's no such thing. I learnt back then to love myself and to love her with all her imperfections because I was willing to risk everything for her. I wanted to be better and to give my very best to her and to everyone around me.

My phone buzzed. It was a text from Jerry. "I'll stay with Alex tonight. I won't be back. You can stay at my place. Emily has the keys." I turned to look at her and she was fast asleep. I stoop up trying not to wake her. I took her in my arms thanking God I was a swimmer and walked in Jerry's apartment. I laid her softly on the bed and got her out of her dress and heels. I used a blanket to keep her warm. I sat beside her watching her sleeping. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes and looked around her confused. "I fell asleep" she realized that she was in Jerry's room. "Sorry…" she looked at me feeling a little sad. I laid with her and looked her in the eyes. "I used to think you're perfect you know. And I fell in love with you without even realizing it. But now I know that you're not and even though I believe such thing, you made me love you so much more." I told her, trying to make her understand how I felt about her. She waited for a moment. She thought about my every word. "Is it strange that I don't want to even think about spending a day without you?" she asked me back. I hugged her tightly. "Sleep baby." She whispered in my ear and I drifted off to sleep.

Emily POV

We woke up the next morning and we decided to have breakfast outside. We stopped at my house to shower and change clothes. Everything was great. The night before and the morning after. There was not a single thing that could bother me. We drove to a cafeteria and ordered breakfast. "Paige your phone is ringing." She looked at the screen and put it on the table. "It's my mum. I'll call her later." I thought it might be important so I convinced her to answer. "Shit" she said when she hanged up. That got me worried "What happened?" I looked at her confused. "My parents are coming over today." I was more confused now "And the problem is…" I waited for her to speak. She sighed "someone told them that I'm with someone and now they want to meet them." I panicked. Paige's parents didn't even know that she was with a girl. "What we should do?" I asked her. "I don't want to hide you Em. I'm gonna talk to them. It's up to you if you want to meet them." I nodded and thought about it. I wanted to be honest too. My mum knew I was gay and I was about to tell her about Paige sooner or later. But sooner seemed to be too soon. I had no other choice. "I want to meet them." She was shocked by my answer. "Really?" I smiled at her "They are your parents. I want the whole package when it comes to you I guess." She took my hands in hers. "I'll tell them about us once they arrive. Okay?" I nodded again "Okay…"


End file.
